The Child of Which No one Knew: Part IV
by Cissa-Lycoris-Black
Summary: -ON HOLD- Same as the previous two. The full summary is inside. It's AU. Only slightly canon. You'll need to read Parts I; II and III, to understand part IV.
1. Quidditch World Cup

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that J.K owns, I only own Lacerta and those that I bring in. 

Please don't leave flames, they burn like crazy :-). I love your reviews and I love to see what you think of my work so I'll leave that to you.

Enjoy!

_Summary: Bellatrix had a child that no one besides Rabastan and Rodolphus knew about, but because of some desperate move to get away from aurors they had to leave their child in the care of muggles. Now eleven years later we follow the life of Lacerta Black and her journey at discovering friends, enemies and most of all the love of her parents.  
_

* * *

Chapter 1 – _Quidditch World Cup_

It had been only 12 hours since Lacerta had been jailed and the _Daily Prophet_was printing out sheets of paper a mile a minute. Some witches and wizards were still in their deep slumbers, others only just going to bed and the rest were waking up to the start of a brand new day.

Dorea was sitting at the Leaky Cauldron's bar eating a plate of breakfast and drinking orange juice. She had awoken at six in the morning and couldn't get back to bed, she kept thinking of her friend, Lucy had sent her a note stating that her parents had wanted Dorea to come by that very morning at around 9. It was eight-thirty two and she was ready for the meeting.

"Well, hello to you, Miss Potter." Dorea nearly fell off the stool she was currently sitting on, when she heard the unmistakable voice of her potions master.

"Professor Snape, what a surprise. How are you?" Severus smirked at his student.

"I'm well. I can't help, but wonder what it is that you are doing here, surely you're supposed to be with your muggle relative's along with Potter." Dorea sneered at the mention of her brother.

"Yes, well, I'm no longer bound to them any longer. I'm a free agent, so to speak." Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"You're here without their permission?" She gave him a 'do-I-look-stupid-to-you' look and he smirked once again.

"I'm emancipated from the muggles. I'm just on my way to meet with the Malfoy's, we're to discuss some private matters." It had just hit eight-forty five and she needed to get a move on.

"Well, I shall see you at school, Miss Potter. Good day to you." She nodded and he left. She walked to the fire place and took a pinch of floo powder threw it into the fire grate a flash of green flames shot up and she calmly stepped into the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor." She spoke in a clear voice and wish a whoosh she was gone.

* * *

Dorea arrived with a soft thump as her feet landed lightly in the fireplace. She glanced up and found herself in the living room. She dusted herself off and headed out the living room doors where she soon bumped into Lucy.

"Dorea, oh good you're here. Have you had your breakfast or would you care to join me?" Dorea smiled.

"I have eaten thank you, I'll still join you though." Lucy nodded and the two of them strolled into the large dinning hall. After talking for a short while Lucy and Dorea descended the staircase and made their way across a long hallway on the ground floor and towards a large pine wood door. Lucy paused for a moment before knocking, a barely audible 'come in' could be heard, and the two girls walked through the door and into a spacious parlour.

"Lucy, Miss Potter." Lucius nodded. The two girls walked further into the parlour and found themselves seated together on a leather sofa.

"I heard that you were emancipated from your muggle relative's." Dorea nodded.

"Well, we can't have you out on the streets now can we? Miss Potter, Narcissa and I would like to be your guardians; we feel that since you are family, you deserve to be housed as such. What do you say? Will you accept us as your guardians?" Dorea openly smiled.

"Of course I will accept, it is a very kind and generous offer that one can not refuse. Thank you kindly Mr. Malfoy or shall I call you cousin as it is who you are to me." Lucius chuckled and nodded.

"Cousin Lucius, I like that, it has a rather nice ring to it." Dorea and Lucy giggled.

"Well then we should go to the Ministry to finalize everything. Come Dorea, Lucy would you like to join us or do you wish to stay?" Lucy looked at her father.

"I'd like to accompany you father." Lucius nodded and they all walked back up to the living room and from there they flooed to the Ministry.

* * *

Narcissa and Draco sat at the table in the dinning hall, eating a light lunch when an owl started tapping on the window. Narcissa glanced to the window and with a flick of her wand the window opened and the owl flew in, the _Daily Prophet_ clutched in its talons, she dropped the 5 Knuts into the bag and the owl took off once more.

"What does it say mother?" Draco asked as he too glanced at the paper that sat before his mother. Narcissa looked at the headline and began to read the article to Draco.

_The Daily Prophet_

_Lacerta Cassiopeia Elladora Black Lestrange, daughter of Death Eater's, Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, has been sentenced to 20 years in Azkaban for the use of the Cruciatus Curse._

_Miss Lestrange is a mere 14 years of age and is already sitting in prison. It is believed that Miss Lestrange attacked a man in Knockturn Alley late yesterday afternoon for no reason at all. Her cousin's, Draco and Lucy Malfoy along with Dorea Potter sister of the-boy-who-lived, were also apprehended, according to Ministry official's, Mister and Miss Malfoy used underage magic, their first offence, in the defence of Miss Lestrange, Miss Potter opted for the muggle means of dealing with people by throwing a few punches in. _

_More information was given that Miss Lestrange is currently situated in the cell that once held, notorious mass-murderer, Sirius Black. This cell is said to be directly opposite Bellatrix Lestrange, mother of Miss Lestrange. One must wonder whether her mother will teach her the way's of the Dark Arts._

_After using the Truth Serum, it was revealed that Miss Lestrange has used the Cruciatus Curse once before on a fellow student and as it happens it was her own flesh and blood, Draco Malfoy. Albus Dumbledore stated that Miss Lestrange was let off with a warning as it was her first offence._

_For further information on Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange – Go to Page 7._

_For further information on Sirius Black – Go to Page 8._

_For further information on Lacerta Lestrange – Go to Page 3._

_For further information on Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived – Go to Page 2._

Draco was shaking his head.

"That is a lie; Lacerta was attacked by the man not the other way round." Narcissa was nodding in agreement. Lucius, Lucy and Dorea arrived home that very moment and all looked rather pleased with themselves.

"Cousin Cissy, I'm finally one of my family members for real." Dorea said after practically launching herself into Narcissa's arms.

"That's wonderful news, so now we are officially your guardians." Narcissa grinned. Dorea suddenly choked back a sob, but couldn't quite stop the appearance of her tears.

"Hey, hey darling, what's the matter?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"I'm j-just so h-happy that I finally h-have a loving f-family." Dorea cried softly on Narcissa's shoulder and Lucius silently left accompanied by Lucy and Draco.

"Shh, my sweet Dorea, you mustn't cry. I'm so very happy to have another girl in the family." Dorea chuckled.

"You and Lacerta are like the daughters I never had, I know it's still early with you, but I already feel like a mother to you, but enough of this, tell me what name did you choose to go by, now that you're adopted?" Dorea smiled at her cousin and answered her with another smile though this time she smiled widely.

"I'll be known as Dorea Lily Epsilon Potter-Malfoy. Do you like it? I took my birth mother's name and kept Potter because it is who I am." Narcissa nodded.

"I love it, shall we have some fun with your cousin?" Dorea nodded and grinned. The two newly established family members went off in search of Lucy. They found her along with Draco flying their brooms around the garden.

"Lucy, come down here please. Dorea and I wish to have a little fun and we need your expert opinion." Lucy chuckled and flew down to her cousin and mother. Shouting back to Draco that she'd come back and join when she was finished she followed the other two inside.

* * *

Lucy sat on the bathroom counter and watched as her mother did a small ritual with Dorea. She cut her palm and let her blood flow into the bowl that she would use for the ritual. She took Dorea's hand with her other and she slowly cut Dorea's palm, the blood also began to flow into the bowl. When they had both shed the required amount she magically healed both cuts.

"Now, I want you to place three strands of your hair into the bowl and I shall place three of mine, Lucy will provide hers and then she will collect three strands from both Lucius and Draco. I know it sounds strange to have both Lucy and Draco's, but to properly finalise the adoption we'll need three strands of hair from all persons that are part of the immediate family." Dorea nodded and she quickly plucked out three strands of her hair and placed them into the bowl. A small flash of silver came from the bowl.

Narcissa placed her three strands into the bowl and the same silver flash came from the bowl again. When Lucy did her part the procedure was repeated just it would do when both Lucius and Draco's hairs were added.

Once everyone's hair had been added Narcissa took her wand and tapped the bowl in four different places, a set of four runes lit up and then a final flash of silver came from the bowl. Dorea looked into the bowl and saw that hers and Narcissa's blood was starting to fuse all the strands of hair together. She waited for further instruction from Narcissa once everything had been fused together.

"Now you'll drink the blood and you'll be accepted as a Malfoy." Dorea looked at Narcissa and saw that she was smiling kindly. She waited for Narcissa to finish pouring the contents into a goblet and once that was complete she picked it up and brought it to her lips. With a grimace she poured the contents into her mouth she swallowed all of it and Narcissa took the goblet from her.

"It wasn't that bad actually." Dorea managed to say before she doubled over and gripped her stomach. With a piercing shriek she collapsed to the floor shaking and in a cold sweat. After a few minutes she lost consciousness and Narcissa levitated her to her new bedroom.

* * *

Lucy and Draco walked down to the living room and were about to floo to the Alley when Lucius poked his head around the corner.

"Dorea shall be awake hopefully by tomorrow morning, I have some exciting news to share, but in hindsight I had completely forgotten about Dorea's transformation." Draco and Lucy nodded. Lucius left them alone and they flooed into the Leaky Cauldron. Lucy walked into Flourish and Blotts and purchased a book for some reading. Draco had gone to Quidditch Quality Supplies and had bought some broom polish. Once they'd finished with their purchasing they headed to Florean Fortescue's for some ice cream.

"I wonder what Potter will do when he see's his sister has changed?" Lucy laughed.

"He'll throw a fit. Dorea told me about how he had acted the day she'd left the Muggles house after they'd signed the forms." Draco scooped some ice cream out of Lucy's bowl and she smacked his hand.

"That's mine, you have your own." Draco just gave her a smirk. They continued to playfully banter back and forth, soon after finishing their ice creams they returned home. Later that evening, Lucius was sitting at his desk in his study, he was excited about some news he'd been given by Cornelius Fudge. Hogwarts was to hold the Triwizard Tournament and as far as he knew all students could enter, he dearly hoped that Draco or even Lucy would enter and that either one would be chosen as a champion.

He had wanted to let them all know as soon as he'd heard the news, but he had completely forgotten his newly adopted daughter that was in her bedroom going through a change. He'd had to hold his tongue until the following day and only then would he be able to announce the news. He had also just received an owl from the Ministry informing him that he and his family were welcome to join the Minister, in the Minister's box at the Quidditch World Cup. He'd sent a reply saying that he would be glad to join the Minister along with his family.

The family sat and ate dinner and every now and then a scream would echo through the house as Dorea's change started to come to a slow and painful process. The family had finished their meal and had all separated, Lucius returned to his study, Draco went out into the back garden to fly for a little longer before he succumbed to sleepiness. Lucy had gone to the library to read for a few hours where she later fell asleep. Narcissa had gone to check on Dorea's progress and was pleasantly surprised at what she saw.

Later after making sure that Dorea was comfortable, Narcissa left her room and was quickly found by Lucius on her way to their bedroom. That night was one that was filled with Dorea's screams, Lucius had commented on a silencing charm, but Narcissa had refused as she wanted to know that Dorea was still alive. He had reluctantly agreed and had soon fallen asleep.

* * *

It was at around seven in the morning when Narcissa was woken by her name been screamed from the floor below. She hadn't put anything on as she ran in her almost see through nightgown down the stairs and to Dorea's room at the end of the hallway. Draco and Lucy were in their night clothes and were wide eyed and staring at Dorea's door.

She pushed the door open and ran to Dorea's side in the bathroom and saw that the girl had wrapped her arms around herself and was lying down in the bath tub. She was breathing rapidly and there was a thin layer of sweat glistening on her skin. She'd stripped down to nothing and was lying in the bath tub that was filled with ice.

Narcissa locked the bathroom door so they couldn't be disturbed. She leaned down next to the tub and placed her hand onto the girls forehead, she pulled her hand back with a hiss. Taking her wand she tapped Dorea's head twice and muttered an incantation and numbers appeared above Dorea's head, 78 degrees, Narcissa gasped.

"How long have you been in that tub?" Dorea was shaking and she looked about ready to pass out.

"I've been here since about six forty or so. I felt fine after the change and I was reading a book by the window when I suddenly felt extremely hot. I'm sorry I'm not decent for you Cissa, but the heat was too much for me." Narcissa looked down at the girl and noticed that she was indeed completely naked. She had not noticed at first until Dorea had pointed it out.

"Don't you worry, I'll need to fire call St. Mungo's for a Medi-Witch, this isn't normal. When did you stop feeling the change?" Dorea looked down.

"At around three or four this morning, I couldn't sleep after that." Narcissa nodded and headed for the door, she called for Lucius through the door as he had hurried along after her. She asked him to fire call a Medi-Witch and told him that no one besides the Medi-Witch would enter the bathroom as she wasn't sure if whatever Dorea had was contagious or not. He had left with an affirmative and not ten minutes later was there a witch in white robes standing in the bathroom along with Narcissa.

"What seems to be wrong?" Narcissa told the woman what Dorea had said and the Medi-Witch checked her over and then checked Narcissa too. After clearing that matter she had performed a range of tests on Dorea and then turned to Narcissa.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you're going to have to remove your nightgown so that I may perform the tests thoroughly." Narcissa had looked absolutely shocked but after an explanation she had begrudgingly agreed. She removed her nightgown and was left in only her underwear, she had been lucky to have gone to sleep with her panties on or she'd have been extremely embarrassed, she was already slightly embarrassed now as she was partly nude in front of her adoptive daughter.

The Medi-Witch tapped Narcissa in different parts of her body and each time a letter would appear and so far only an 'N' had appeared, when the Medi-Witch tapped Narcissa's head for her temperature it came back with 36 degrees.

"You seem to be in ship shape Mrs. Malfoy. I'll check Miss Potter-Malfoy and we'll hopefully be fine." Narcissa nodded and slipped her nightgown back over her head. Dorea was announced as just having a high fever and all she needed was a Pepper-Up potion and some rest and then she'd be alright. Narcissa thanked the Medi-Witch and the woman left.

"I'm happy that you're alright other than having a fever." Dorea could only nod. "Do you need my help or do you wish for Lucy to help you?" Dorea lifted a shaking hand and pointed to Narcissa. With a nod she pulled Dorea out of the tub and helped wrap her in a towel. She and Dorea walked into the bedroom to get Dorea to rest. The medi-Witch had left the potion on the nightstand. Narcissa gave it to Dorea and then with a flick of her wand Dorea was dressed in a flannel nightgown and placed into bed.

* * *

A week before the Quidditch World Cup, Lucius stood up from his seat at the Dinning table.

"I've got some news, I know I have kept this from you for a while, but I decided that tonight was the perfect time to tell you that we were invited to attend the Quidditch World Cup with the Minister, we are to be seated in the Minister's box and our tickets have been provided." Draco was grinning. Lucy and Dorea smiled at each other and Narcissa just looked at her children.

"That's brilliant father." Draco said with more enthusiasm than Lucy had ever heard.

"Yes, well. We'll leave one night before everyone else arrives as I want a good spot for our tent." Everyone nodded and continued to eat their dinner. The children left the adults in the parlour after dinner; they slowly went to their rooms and soon were all asleep. Lucius and Narcissa were still in the parlour talking quietly. Lucius edged over to where his wife sat and he kissed her cheek and nuzzled her neck. She slid a few inches away from him, but he pursued her, she once again moved but found herself against the armrest and no where to go as Lucius had pinned her to the sofa with his body.

"Lucius, not now, I'm not in the mood." He growled in frustration.

"You've not let me touch you since Draco was a year and half years old, you're never in the mood Narcissa." His voice rose in volume. The parlour had a permanent silencing ward so that if guests were over, they wouldn't be heard.

"Don't raise your voice to me, Lucius" Narcissa said in a calm tone. He looked murderous.

"I will do what I please, you are my wife and you _will_obey me." He slapped her to get his point across and she glared at him.

"I only asked for you to not raise you voice." Narcissa tried to continue, but Lucius would have none of that. He smacked her again and then downed yet another glass of firewhiskey. By now he'd had nearly a full bottle of the drink and his temper was getting hotter and hotter as he downed more of his drink. Narcissa started to get nervous of his strange behaviour tried to move away from him once again.

"Where d'ya thinks yer goin'?" he slurred. His eyes were a little glassy and his breath stunk of firewhiskey.

"I'm going to bed Lucius, your drunk and I'll not be in the same room as you while you're in this state." Lucius was already angry that evening as he'd received news from a fellow Death Eater stating that they were going to scare the wizard and witches at the World Cup, he didn't want to partake, but his being there had put him in a tight spot, so he'd had, had to agree to join the 'fun'. With half a bottle of firewhiskey in his system he was getting angry and aggressive.

"You'll go when I'm finished." He shouted. She flinched at his tone and sat frozen to the sofa.

"Now, why won't you let me touch you?" He shouted again.

"Are you having an affair, hmm? Are sleeping around with other men?" Narcissa had never been subjected to this side of Lucius before as he'd never let himself get this drunk with his wife around him, now she could see why, he was quite scary in this state.

**Smack!**

"Answer me!" **Smack!** Narcissa was holding her cheeks and looking at him in fear, she opened her mouth to answer him when raised his hand once more.

"No! N-no, I-I h-haven't." She replied shakily. He stood up and pulled her up from the sofa as well.

"Let me see your neck." She was confused, why would he want to see her neck. She raised her shaking hands to her robe and quickly un-did it just enough for him to see her neck. He seemed satisfied and the smirk proved it.

"Now tell me why you don't want me to touch you." She was too slow for his liking and **Smack!**

Another slap to her face and she answered.

"Why?" he yelled.

"Because you disgust me!" She screamed. She slapped her hands across her mouth when she realised what she'd just said, but it was too late, it was far too late. His face contorted and his eyes lost the glassy look to them. He was beyond livid. Narcissa started backing away and was shaking with absolute terror. Lucius was on her like a lion with its prey, he beat her to within inch of her life that night, he then proceeded to do the most horrific thing she'd ever experience he'd raped her. Of course he'd done that to muggles and mudbloods so to him it was nothing.

That night was the most terrifying night of Narcissa Malfoy's life.

* * *

It had been a month since Lacerta was placed into Azkaban and in that month she'd been subjected to 124 'Dementor feedings' as she like to call them. She had a lot of happy memories, but each day four of them were taken away from her. Bellatrix had noted that her daughter was looking lifeless, it had taken her years or so she thinks to get to the state in which her own flesh and blood was at. Lacerta was talking to someone next to her cell when her mother spotted her.

"Lacerta, you okay?" She watched as the girl in the opposite cell glanced up, her eyes catching the light, the familiar glint from the gem gleaming in her direction.

"Yes, perfectly fine thanks. I was just talking to Dolohov." Bellatrix nodded and slid back to the wall in the corner. They were all shackled to the walls by their legs and arms as many of them tried to many times too attack the few Aurors that would come passed to check if anyone was dead or dying.

"Alright then Dolohov, where were we?" She questioned while running her nails along the wall she was shackled to.

"Uh, you were telling me how you got a scar from a hellhound in your first year." A raspy voice answered from the other side of her cell wall. She enlightened him on all her shenanigans through out her first year at Hogwarts. Unbeknownst to her or Dolohov, half the hall on the top floor was listening to her tales, as hardly any of them had heard a good long story for quite a few years.

Each day was different, she'd either be wailing to no one in particular or she'd be screaming to high heaven about the food. On this particular day she was screaming once again about how the food was utter rubbish.

"I've had better sodding crud than this! You lot of prigs can go to the lowest level of hell for this garbage you feed us!" Bellatrix rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath.

"I'll starve before I ever eat this sodding stuff you idiots call food!" She screamed.

* * *

The day had arrived for the Malfoy's to depart from their home so that they could get their tent set up on one the few nicer available spots for the World Cup. They took a Port-Key to an open field, from there they walked a short distance and came across two men dressed very weirdly.

"Mr. Malfoy, please follow me." A portly man addressed Lucius and he led them to a very nice area, there they set the tent up and it could be classified as a Mini-Malfoy Manor. Narcissa was still reeling from the beating she'd been given and had since then become even more submissive toward her husband, who would never admit it, but had felt absolute power the night he beat his wife.

He'd left her bleeding and sobbing on the parlour floor with a smile on his face that night, he hid smacked another three times after that, when she'd tried to hug Draco one morning before he'd gone to Diagon Alley for a new pair of gloves. Since then she'd become even colder towards everyone.

"This is not like our home; it's just a tent with a ground floor where your rooms are and a first floor where your mother and I will sleep." The three teens nodded and left the tent to explore the grounds. Narcissa went outside to watch her three children, she and Lucius had taken to Dorea as though she really was their birth child.

Narcissa was watching Lucy and Dorea as they chatted to each other occasionally looking at Draco and finally after a while, they started to separate and disappear into the woods around them leaving Draco on his own. He stopped and looked around and when he turned to face forward both Lucy and Dorea jumped out from their hiding places and they had obviously shouted something to him, but she wasn't sure as she couldn't hear them. Draco having gotten a fright had fallen backwards with a scream, that she heard as it echoed around them. She could see the girls laughing at him and se felt a small smile tug at her lips.

Later in the afternoon her children returned with huge grins upon their faces, following behind them were Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson along with Blaise Zabini. Narcissa smiled in spite of herself, they now had others their age to talk too. She'd have to find a way to keep Lucius from his constant power hungry tirade. His last bout with her had left her in quite a bad way.

Draco, Blaise and surprisingly Daphne had roped Pansy, Lucy and Dorea into a small game of friendly quidditch. They were enjoying themselves and were later called down, for dinner was ready.

"Are you staying?" Lucy asked Daphne and Pansy while Draco spoke with Blaise. Daphne couldn't and neither could Pansy and Blaise said he'd stay until after dessert as he wanted to be up early. The family and Blaise sat down for their meal and happily exchanged story's and jokes. Lucy and Dorea excused themselves and went down the small hallway and disappeared into their respective bedrooms. Blaise thanked Lucius and Narcissa for a lovely evening and left soon after.

Draco also excused himself and followed his sister's tracks to his own room. Lucius left the dinning room and went to bed, leaving Narcissa on her own. She sighed with relief and not too long after followed his path and went to bed as well.

* * *

The following morning saw everyone eating breakfast. Draco, Lucy and Dorea would be going to the small market to buy some items of the team that they'd be supporting. In their case it was the Bulgarians they would be supporting. After leaving the tent they walked the same path that they had done the previous afternoon.

Draco bought a scarf, Lucy bought a giant red and black hat to the great amusement of Dorea. She also bought a scarf and a small flag. Dorea bought a scarf and flag and even bought a scarf each for Lucius and Narcissa. After everything was paid for they left and returned to their tent.

Lucy and Dorea dragged Narcissa to Dorea's room and they carefully wove red and black ribbons into Narcissa's hair which they put into a French plait. Lucy asked for her mother to make half her hair red and then had Dorea put it into a plait similar to Narcissa's. Dorea had her hair done into a French twist. Draco knocked on the door and smiled at his siblings and mother when he saw them helping Lucy put on her giant Bulgarian hat.

"Alright it's time to go, don't forget your scarves." They nodded and followed him out the door. Lucius had his scarf on and he smiled at Lucy and Dorea. He hadn't noticed Narcissa's hair yet as she'd yet to turn for him to see. When she did he smiled at her too.

"You look beautiful my darling. You two look beautiful as well." He said kissing Narcissa's cheek. They left the tent and walked down the path toward the large stadium that was slowly filling up with people of all nationalities. Halfway to the Minister's box they heard a voice, looking up they saw the Weasley's accompanied by Harry, Dean and Seamus.

"Blimey dad, how far up are we?" they heard the youngest Weasley boy state.

"Well put it this way, if it rains you'll be the first to know." Lucius sneered. Draco chuckled. Dorea, Lucy and Narcissa sneered at the larger than normal family.

"My family and I were invited to the Minister's box by Cornelius Fudge himself." Lucius picked his cane up and shoved it into Draco's abdomen.

"Don't boast Draco, it's unbecoming." He looked at his son and Draco nodded. Dorea and Lucy laughed at Draco and both girl's received a smack to the back of their heads.

"Do not laugh at your brother. It's un-lady like." Both girls rubbed their heads.

"Sorry Mum." They said in unison, much to the utter shock of the Weasley clan and their three companions. When Dorea stepped into the light they all gasped in shock. She was as tall as Draco and Lucy; she had silver specks that glinted in her green eyes. Her hair was identical to Narcissa's but instead of the dark brown she had reddish-black. Her chin was pointed; her nose had the Black aristocratic appearance. Her cheek bones were higher and the last was her strong jaw line. She was everything a Black and Malfoy should be, just as her adoptive parents and siblings.

"Mum, these blood-traitors are starting to irritate me and I seem to have caught the smell of a mudblood." Lucius chuckled as did Draco. Narcissa nodded, wrapped her arms around Lucy and Dorea and they left 7 very shocked wizards and 1 witch behind.

The match went off without any troubles, they cheered as the Bulgarians scored ten points and they booed when the Irish got ten points. There was a problem with the Veela halfway through the game, but it was quickly sorted out, the Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum one the match by catching the Golden Snitch scoring an instant 150 points.

Back inside the Malfoy's tent Draco was running his mouth a mile a minute with Blaise and Daphne.

"What a game. Did you see how Krum swooped passed the two Irish chasers?" Lucy was leaning her head against Dorea's shoulder on the verge of falling asleep when their father appeared and said he'd been called away for a while as he was needed by the Minister.

Narcissa sat next to Lucy and was running her slim fingers through her hair. They were talking quietly for a long while. Daphne and Blaise had left the tent and Draco had gone to the bathroom. Lucy had nodded off and Dorea wasn't too far behind, when a lot of screaming and shouting could be heard.

They shot off the sofa and ran to the tent flap where they saw a lot of people running around screaming. In the distance they could see a group of people in black robes with two people hovering above them. Narcissa instantly knew that Lucius was part of it and she gathered her children and had them run for the woods.

"What about you Mum?" Lucy shouted. Narcissa gave her an angry do-as-your-told glare and Lucy sprinted off with her brother and sister. Narcissa grabbed a few personal effects and she soon was striding across the path, a stray slicing hex hit her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. She couldn't locate anyone until she could here a loud voice shout from behind the trees.

"I suppose your stupid Death Eater father is out there torturing people Malfoy." Ron was standing just a few feet away from Draco. She watched as Draco casually stood there his arms crossed against his chest.

"Even if he was, you're little mudblood friend there might want to hide, don't think that can't spot a muddy like your friend from far away." Draco sneered. Ron's face went as red as his hair and Harry had his wand pointed at Draco's chest. Narcissa breathed deeply and then shouted for her children.

"Draco! Dorea! Lucy!" They turned their heads in her direction and she came through the tree line.

"Ah there you all are, your father and I were wondering where you all went, come." She waited for them to stand by her. She placed a hand atop Dorea's shoulder. She led them out of the woods and one by one she side-along apparated them back to the Manor where Lucius later met them. Before going to bed they spotted their letters lying atop the table in Lucius' study. A house elf popped into the study and bowed its head low; its bat-like ears touched the floor.

"Master, an owl came with the letters, Bessie took them from the owl sir and put them on masters desk." Lucius nodded and handed the letters to the three teenagers. They took them, kissed their mother's cheek and said goodnight. They would only open them in the morning.


	2. Alley Meeting's and Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that J.K owns, I only own Lacerta and those that I bring in. 

Please don't leave flames, they burn like crazy :-). I love your reviews and I love to see what you think of my work so I'll leave that to you.

Enjoy!

Summary: _Bellatrix had a child that no one besides Rabastan and Rodolphus knew about, but because of some desperate move to get away from aurors they had to leave their child in the care of muggles. Now eleven years later we follow the life of Lacerta Black and her journey at discovering friends, enemies and most of all the love of her parents._

Chapter 2 – _Alley Meeting's and_ _The Hogwarts Express_

* * *

Draco was patiently sitting at dinning table waiting for Lucy and Dorea. He had placed his letter onto the table after having read it when he woke up. He had his supplies list resting next to him. Lucy woke up and sat on her bed for a few minutes before she reached across to her night stand where her letter sat. She pulled the duvet up to her chest and quickly tore the envelope open. Two pieces of parchment were neatly placed inside and she grabbed both of them.

Her marks for year four were given and she had passed with five O's and three EE's, it stated that she had passed into the fifth year. She then looked at her new supply list and smiled to herself, she would be going to the Alley, she had needed to replace some quills and she needed to be fitted for new school robes as she'd out grown two, the rest had charms that would re-fit as she grew. Once she'd showered and gotten dressed she sat at her vanity and brushed out her hair, she flicked her wand and watched as her hair was plaited. After she'd done getting dressed and ready she left her room and walked down the hallway, she met Dorea along the way.

"Morning Rea, sleep well?" Dorea smiled.

"Morning, yes, I did thanks and you?" Lucy nodded. They descended the stairs and strode along the short hallway, once they had reached the elaborately designed double Oak doors they pushed them open and were greeted by Draco.

"Good Morning Draco, sleep alright?" Lucy asked. He nodded and sipped his pumpkin juice. Dorea sat down opposite Draco while Lucy sat down next to her.

"So, I assume you've both read your letters, what did you pass with?" He looked smug, a little too smug.

"I passed with five O's and three EE's." Lucy murmured. Dorea gasped and turned to look at Draco who also looked a little shocked.

"I thought you'd have passed with all O's Lucy, which did you get EE's?" She looked disheartened and a little upset.

"Herbology, History of Magic and Arithmancy. I'm more upset about my Arithmancy than the other two." Dorea squeezed her sister's shoulder.

"What did you get Dorea?" She smiled.

"I got O's for everything, except History of Magic, that I got an A." They laughed for a while.

"What about you Draco? What did you get?" Draco looked smug again and the two girls were about ready to hex it right off his face.

"All O's." They continued to speak for a while and eventually got their travelling cloaks on; they left a note on the dinning table along with their marks for Lucius and Narcissa. After doing that, they flooed to Diagon Alley and went about shopping for their supplies.

* * *

Draco stood with his sister as they waited for Lucy to finish picking out her quills.

"I swear each year she gets new quills, she buys more ostentatious feathers than normal quail feathers." Draco sighed. Dorea nodded in agreement and leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Look Harry, your traitor sister is getting all gooey on Malfoy." A voice said with an undertone of disgust laced in it.

"Now that would be so wrong Weasel as Dorea here is firstly my cousin and secondly my adopted sister whom I care for in a familial way. You on the other hand I could easily see shacking up with a cousin or sister." Dorea rolled her eyes and walked to where Lucy was still admiring the different quills. She too became enamored by the different quills and soon she was picking out an ornately carved silver case that would hold her quills. It had black vines running all along the top of the box around a plate where the family crest would be placed.

It came with three packs with three sets of quills in each pack. In the first pack were a set of quills with about half a foot long black and white feathers, that were as smooth as silk to the touch, they came from the bird known as, Barnes' Astrapia. In the second set were feathers from a Snowy Owl, they two were black and white and were soft and fluffy to the touch, they had come from a young Owl. In the last pack were feathers from a Pheasant, the feathers were a little rough but they became silky the further up she trailed her finger, their length were also half a foot long. Dorea placed the ornately carved silver box on the counter and the man tallied up the total.

"That'll be 10 Galleons and 7 Sickles. Would you like your family's crest to be placed on it as well?" Dorea placed the amount on the counter and nodded her head.

"Which family Miss?" He looked at her with a confused look.

"Potter-Malfoy" She sneered at him and he quickly set to work.

"Would you prefer the Potter crest or the Malfoy?" He clearly was unsure of what to do.

"The Malfoy crest, if you will." He nodded and tapped the box, it gave off a small golden glow and then he handed it to her. She loved how the family crest was suited well to the box.

"Did you find something you like Dorea?" Draco asked as she strolled out of the small shop.

"Yes, it's beautiful. Would you like to see it?" He nodded. She pulled the box out of the small bag she was holding. Draco took the box with great care and he looked it over.

"This is a lovely designed box, did it come with an open space for the crest or did you ask for it?" She smiled when he handed it back.

"No, it was empty allowing space for the crest." Draco nodded. Lucy came out with a huge smile that fell the second her eyes caught something from across the street. Draco and Dorea soon followed her line of sight and they both lost their smiles. Lucy glanced to Dorea and saw that the girls face was an unreadable mask. Lucy wanted to smile at the thought; her friend come sister had finally managed to become the proper lady she was meant to be.

"Dorea, you have done the purebloods proud, sister." Lucy said with genuine sincerity.

"T-Thank you Lucy, but I'm no pureblood." Draco chuckled.

"You're more pureblood than anything with the way you act." At this she smiled slightly. The three decided that since they hadn't been spotted their rival's they left for Flourish and Blotts where they bought all of their school books.

"I'll need to head over to Madam Malkin's; mother has an order that I said I'd collect for her." Lucy said. Draco nodded and they walked into the shop.

"Hello dears, will you need re-fitting or are you alright?" Madam Malkin asked. Dorea stepped up to her while Draco casually walked around the small store; Lucy went to the woman's dress section.

"I'd like to have an order to be sent to my home. I'd like a blue and silver trimmed cloak that I wish to use, over a blue dress. I'd like to be fitted for it and then I'd like to have it sent to Wiltshire please, Malfoy Manor to be exact. It's for a school ball and I wish for it to be done by that time." Madam Malkin nodded and set to work with measurements. She led Dorea to a wall of colours for her to pick the blue that she wished to have. She chose one that was vibrant; apparently the Muggles call it Midnight Blue.

Lucy picked out her colours for her dress and she chose an emerald green dress and an emerald green with silver trimming for her cloak. She and Dorea had both decided for long dresses that would cover their feet. Dorea had ordered velvet midnight blue 3 inch heels to match her dress and Lucy had ordered velvet emerald green 3 inch heels to match hers. Draco ordered a black suit and dress robe that he would wear for the occasion that they had been told of in their letters.

They left Madam Malkin's and went into Twilfitt and Tatting's for they sold jewelry and that is where they spent the next half an hour, Draco had left saying he'd be in Quality Quidditch Supplies if they needed him. Dorea had found a necklace that was encrusted with Diamonds on a silver chain; it had Sapphire Gemstone's that seemed to shimmer in the light. She gasped when she saw the matching earrings. Not thinking another thought about it she purchased them. She paid 257 Galleons, 18 Sickles and 2 Knuts.

Lucy found herself scanning all the Emerald necklaces. She found two different sets, but in the end she bought the necklace and the matching earrings. The necklace was of Diamonds and had Diamond encrusted teardrop Emeralds sparkling up at her. She smiled knowing they would be the perfect match for her new dress. She paid 246 Galleons, 12 Sickles and 4 Knuts for her jewels.

They found Draco in the Quidditch shop and the three were on their way to Eeylops Owl Emporium to see if they could purchase an owl for Dorea. They were just about there when they were spotted by the very last people they wanted to see.

"Malfoy." The red headed boy growled out through clenched teeth.

"Ha! And I thought manners were taught to all the blood traitors that when they are in the presence of either Lady's or their superiors they were to be polite." Draco said with a sneer.

"Yes, quite right sister. It seems that even those of a pureblooded line couldn't even _afford_ to buy manners. Never they mind though as we have nothing in common and neither do we want anything to do with these _peasants_." Dorea snarled.

"Do we have to lower ourselves this much? Can neither of you just pass each other without causing trouble?" Lucy said glaring at the Weasley's, Harry and Dean Thomas. She shifted her eyes to her siblings and glared at them as well.

"Don't glare at me sister, I just wanted to state the truth about _them_, I can't help it that they insist on confronting us." Dorea said piercing Lucy's eyes with her own.

"Oh please, you lot think that you're better than us, you're nothing in comparison to us. Dean has more manners than either of you three." Ginny Weasley said with a triumphant smirk. Dorea and Lucy both turned their darkening eyes on Ginny's hazel and she felt an ice cold shiver roll down her spine at the ferocity of their glares.

"You're comparing _us_ to a _Mudblood!_" Dorea spoke with a deadly calm undertone to her icy voice. A collective gasp was heard when Dorea said this and Harry felt enraged at her words, none more so than Ginny.

"Why you cold heartless sodding bitch! How dare you! You're nothing but a mangy halfblood! You're brother is even better than you!" Ginny screamed. Half of the street's occupants turned their attention to see a group of people on one side glaring daggers at three teenagers with blonde hair. Some noticed that one girl who had a mix of reddish black hair and white blonde stood jaw clenched so tight and a vein in her neck pulsating with an unbelievable pace. Her hands were in a fist and were shaking ever so slightly. If someone was to ask what the scariest part of the girls stance was, they'd have immediately said that her eyes were what gave them nightmares, it was the way they had been sparkling with amusement and then as if they'd been frozen in seconds they had turned to a darker shade of the killing curse green with silver flecks and had been iced over.

Draco carefully moved back a few feet as he sensed a change in his sister's magical energy. It was crackling with such intensity that an almost eerie green glow was coming from her clenched fists. Lucy having already taken a few steps back looked up to see that the Weasley's were furiously talking to their daughter. Harry was staring at his sister and the others were backing away from the young teen. Ginny who seemed to have been paralyzed by the sheer intensity of Dorea's glare alone wanted to move, but it was as though her feet had been glued to the floor.

What scared Ginny even more was when Dorea just turned around and walked away. She couldn't explain why she feared that movement more than anything, for she herself didn't know.

Draco and Lucy were silent as they walked beside Dorea. She was starting to become herself again and by the time they got the Leaky Cauldron she was happily chatting with Lucy. Draco watched as they flooed home and with a sigh he took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace whispering his destination. He stepped into the green flames and with that he too disappeared in a burst of fire.

* * *

"Hello my darling's." Narcissa voice was like a gentle breeze as she glided through the door. She had a smile upon her beautiful face and her eyes were shinning with untold surprises. She was wearing a simple dress that was pure elegance; its colour was a purple-blue.

"We have been invited to attend a ball tonight. It is a coming of age ball for an acquaintance of your father's. The theme is a masquerade ball so we'll have to floo to a shop in Italy for our masks. We'll be leaving in few minutes so place whatever you bought in your rooms, change your robes and be here in 15 minutes." The three teens stood in a silent shock before hurriedly doing as they were told. 

Fifteen Minutes Later…

The large grandfather clock in the study chimed as the hands struck noon and in the study stood four people two of which had pure white blonde hair and the other two who had white blonde and another colour mixed with it.

"Alright the place you need to call out is _Carta Alta, Venice_." The group was soon in Venice Italy in a shop that sold only masquerade masks. Lucy and Draco walked over to one section while Dorea and Narcissa went to another. Draco had already spotted two masks that were for both his father and himself. His was black with silver designs and the one he knew his father would wear was metal with only a few crystals on it.

Lucy had found one that was black and had rubies along the top of the eyes and under the eyes, it had a large diamond on the side that held black and red feathers to the right side of the face. She immediately loved it; she went over to her mother to show her.

Narcissa laid eyes on the mask that was silver and green and she smiled delicately to herself. The mask was beautiful and she had just the right dress for it too. It had rhinestones on the outline of the mask. There was a green diamond dusted swan with flecks of silver in it, over the right side of the mask and a simple oval on the left side. Where the swan was, there was an Emerald gemstone. There were some light green feathers and one emerald green feather just under the Emerald itself.

Dorea wondered around the shop, she had found a mask that was not to her liking and had decided to try the other side where Lucy and Draco had gone, she soon found herself staring at the most beautiful mask she'd ever seen, which wasn't much, and it was a gorgeous purple and silver mask with three different shades of feathers. The mask itself was decorated in Amethyst and Diamonds. She knew that this was the one that she wanted. (Pictures on profile. The masks aren't really covered with diamonds, amethyst, crystal, ruby or emerald. They covered in glitter and Swarovski crystals.)

After they had purchased the masks they left the store and went in search of some lunch.

* * *

Arriving home at two thirty on the dot, Narcissa left to get her dress ready for the evening. She walked into hers and Lucius' room and walked over to the walk in closet. She found her dress at the back of the closet and brought it out; she placed it on the door of the closet. She walked to the other closet where she removed a pair of black heels and placed them just below the dress. The room was large for a master bedroom. There were two en-suite bathrooms one for Lucius and one for her. They each had a normal closet and a walk in closet, their room was basically half hers and half his. All of his stuff was on his side and everything she owned was situated on her side. They each had a side table, chest of drawers and vanity table, yes even Lucius had one. The bed was in the middle of the invisible line; her mother-in-law had asked that they keep the colours that she and Abraxas had chosen, black and red. She loved the colours they complimented each other and she was happy that even Lucius liked the colours. Thinking of Lucius brought a knot to her airway and a sting to her eyes, he had continued to hit her when he felt like it, she thought he'd give it up but she was wrong. He'd made it a game, he'd ask her a simple question and if he didn't like her answer he'd slap her. She flopped down onto her vanity chair and then chided herself for not sitting down in a more lady like fashion. She picked at her hairbrush before picking it up and running it through her silky soft hair. As she brushed she thought about everyone in her life. Her father would have killed Lucius if he had found out about Lucius' abuse toward her, her mother most likely would have severed his hands from his body. She smiled slightly, her older sister Bellatrix, was just like their mother, loving and kind to family, but a cold and heartless person to others that she thought were not worthy of her time. Her second older sister, Andromeda, was always chatting up a storm when Narcissa was around, Bella and Andy constantly teased her, but when she needed either one of them, they'd always help with whatever they could, even if it meant hurting each other in the process. 

~*Flashback Begins*~

"_Andy! Give it back! No! Don't do that, Andy! Bella, Andy won't give my hairbrush back!" Andy glared at her._

"_You chicken, you always have to yell for Bella." A loud thump was heard and then Andy was sprawled on the floor with Bella lying on top of her trying to grab the hairbrush from her sister's grasp. They struggled for the hairbrush for a few seconds before Andy threw it away from her and at Narcissa, she didn't prepare herself for this and the brush landed up hitting her square in the face._

"_Ouch! Andy that hurt!" Narcissa whined. Bellatrix having seen this cuffed Andy's head resulting in Andy smacking Bella. Narcissa wanting pay back threw the brush at Andy but hit Bella's head instead._

"_Ouch! Why'd you do that Cissy?" Bella cuffed Narcissa like she had Andy and smirked when she shouted at her. Andy not wanting Bella to hurt Narcissa punched Bella's arm. This started an all out fighting match between all three of them._

_~*Flashback End*~_

Narcissa giggled when she remembered that fight, she'd been 4 turning 5 at the time, Andromeda was 7 turning 8 and Bellatrix was already 10. After a few more fights, Bellatrix had gone off to Hogwarts, she'd been extremely excited to go, but also very sad because she wouldn't see her sisters for a long time. Of course it was the same for Andromeda when she went. Of course by the time Narcissa was to go Bellatrix was in 6 and Andromeda was in year 3. She would at least have one sister left in school when Bellatrix had gone.

After her schooling life was over, she'd married Lucius, she was of course hopelessly in love with him and he had returned her affections if only to appease her. She thought that she was in love with him and he had provided her with a wonderful daughter and son, he'd even taken Lacerta in when she came along. Dorea was adopted and now he'd taken to beating her, she wasn't even sure she knew why.

After she'd placed her hair in a French twist, she got up to tell her children that they were to be ready in half an hour. It was already five in the afternoon and they were to be there at six.

"Time to get ready, we must leave here at five thirty. Your father will meet us there." She walked back to her room and closed the door. She placed her dress on the bed and turned to face the floor length mirror. She removed her outer robe and placed it on the chair. She then pushed the dresses straps off her shoulders and watched as the material fell from her shoulders in what looked like a waterfall. The smooth silk slipped off her shoulders and as she watched time seemed to slow down for her as she watched the material. It slid down and over her full breasts, over her slim stomach past her underwear and down her thighs. She saw as it pooled around her feet as though she'd just shed an outer skin.

Casting her eyes towards the mirror she spotted two bruises on her hips in the shape of handprints. Lucius had, had his way once again the previous night and she'd not been allowed to cover them up. She had a yellowing bruise on her ribcage from where he'd punched her a week ago, after she'd refused to touch him. She slipped her green and silver dress over her head and let the silk wash over her body in one fluid motion. She put her heels onto her feet and then placed the outer robe over her shoulders to see if it would go with the dress. Shaking her head she removed the item from her shoulders and went back into her walk in closet. She found a light green travelling cloak and smiled. It would match perfectly.

Once she was ready she looked over toward her vanity where the mask lay. With a small giggle she picked it up and turned it around. She moved the item towards her face and with a soft almost inaudible pop the mask connected with her face and had tied itself to her. Looking at herself in the mirror she let out a gasp. She looked gorgeous and she wasn't afraid to admit it either, she only wondered if she'd receive positive feedback for it.

She opened the door to the study and found all three of children standing in their evening attire with their masks firmly in place. They looked lovely; she knew that they'd make quite a few pictures if their acquaintancehad allowed photographers to be there. She threw in some floo powder and stood in the grate.

"Avery Manor." She went with a swirl of green flames. Draco went next and was soon followed by two shocked sisters. They both shrugged it off and disappeared in the green flames. They arrived to find that not too many families were there. Lucius met them in the living room and Draco handed him his mask.

Narcissa greeted Lucius with a peck to his cheek as he didn't move to kiss her properly she left it like that. They were greeted by Victoria Avery and were led to the ballroom.

"Well Narcissa, I see you look stunning tonight, you're going to put everyone to shame." Narcissa gave small smile and light chuckle.

"Yes, well I am to please Victoria. Where is Allyson?" Narcissa looked around and did not see the girl anywhere.

"She'll be done shortly, not many people will be here as she only wanted a few guests. I'm sure your children will be most happy to be able to leave soon after the dance." Narcissa nodded and the two women began discussing marriages and proposals.

"Lucy is engaged to a young man in Russia, Leonid Alexandrov. Draco hasn't asked for any girl yet and Dorea hasn't had any proposals as she hasn't had a party for her becoming one of the Malfoy's. Lacerta is engaged to Lycoris Yaxley and will hopefully marry him as soon as she is out of Azkaban. What of Allyson, has she gotten a proposal or is she already engaged?" Victoria smiled widely.

"Oh she agreed to marry Tyron Rosier; they'll marry one year after she graduates from Hogwarts. She received a proposal from that Rockwood boy, but she didn't like what they had to offer so when the Rosier's sent in their proposal she met with them and it was love at first sight, Narcissa." Victoria was very happy for her daughter and it showed as she spoke. Narcissa was pleased that her and Lucius had not received a proposal from the Rosier family.

"Ah, here she is." Victoria strode off toward the staircase and announced her daughter's arrival.

"Please welcome our evening star, Allyson Victoria Avery." Everyone clapped their hands politely and watched as the girl walked gracefully down the stairs. Her royal blue evening gown glittering under the candle light, she had a beautiful mask upon her face; it had feathers in two different colours of blue with two white feathers and one large royal blue feather. She had a smile on her face and her eyes roamed the room before resting on her mother.

After dancing and talking for a while, people started departing from Avery Manor. Narcissa was talking to Patricia Parkinson when she heard a yell from outside the stairs. Everyone who was left glanced toward the ballroom doors and waited to see what would happen. Allyson burst through the doors and made a run for the stairs, she started screaming when she looked over her shoulder.

Narcissa's eyes caught those of her daughters, she became the ice queen she was famed for and glared icily at her daughters who visibly shrank back in on themselves. She was fuming; they had dishonoured the family by being the ones who had scared the host of the ball. They knew they were in for a world of trouble and Narcissa had a feeling that tonight she would know the real meaning of the word pain when Lucius gets a hold of her.

After apologising to Victoria, the Malfoy family left. Once they had arrived home, Narcissa shouted at her daughters. They had all removed their masks and Draco along with Lucius had left the three women alone.

"I'm absolutely disgusted by the both of you. You have both dishonoured the family by being the ones who made the host scared out of her mind. If you were both younger than you are now, I wouldn't have held back like I am now, you both would've been severely punished." They shrank back at her harsh words and looked anywhere, but at her icy blue eyes.

"What. Did. You. Do?" She said in a deadly calm voice. They were quite nervous now, they knew exactly why Allyson Avery had reacted like she had.

"We hurt her on the train." Dorea whispered. Narcissa looked shocked.

"How?" Here Lucy looked paler than usual.

"We used a dark curse on her, but it was just a joke, we said sorry after." Lucy spoke quickly. Narcissa looked ready to ring her neck.

"It was the cruciatus curse." Lucy murmured. **Smack**...** Smack**... neither of the two girls saw it coming, Narcissa had raised her hand and in one quick move she had slapped both of them.

"Get to your bedrooms; you will not leave your rooms until I say so." They left her presence as quickly as possible and then she made her way to her room. She saw Lucius standing in the middle of the room. She slowly moved to get to her bathroom, but Lucius stopped her.

"What happened?" She turned to him and told him what the girls had done. He nodded and looked pleased when she said they had used an Unforgivable.

"What did you do to them?" She told him she had slapped them both. He looked infuriated at her words. With a move that was faster than she could comprehend he had punched her face and she was sent to the floor with a shriek.

"Lucius, please! Please I beg you, don't do this." He never even acknowledged her words. He punched her, he kicked her, he smacked her head into the wall, he tried to strangle her, he threw into the floor length mirror, and it shattered on impact. He punched her again and again. He kicked her once more and finally collapsed onto the bed. He fell asleep where he lay and only woke up at seven in the morning. When he looked up at the ceiling something caught his eye on Narcissa's side of the room. He turned his head and saw blood was splattered everywhere around her side of the bedroom. He shot up and looked at the floor where he saw his wife, unmoving and barely breathing.

"Narcissa!" He landed on the floor with thump. He pulled her over and onto her back and promptly threw up. When he saw her face he nearly cried, he knew that he beat his wife, but he'd never done so this badly. When he thought on it he didn't even recall anything after he'd asked her what she'd done. He gathered in his arms and apparated to St. Mungo's. Upon arrival he had shouted for a Medi-Witch and had watched his wife as she was removed from his arms and taken to a room. He was asked to accompany them for questioning.

"What happened?" He told the woman that what he said was to never leave that room, he got a nod of approval. He told her that he didn't recall anything and she had said that he had gone into a blind rage, he was informed that it was what muggles had named it after people had been beaten or had been killed. He nodded and accepted what it was. She asked him if he'd hit Narcissa before and he had nodded.

"Mr. Malfoy, when a person realises their mistake, like you have done, you will find that you probably won't ever hit he again. I assume it was you who found her, correct?" He nodded. He admitted that he had thrown up when he saw what he had done and had nearly cried. She had reassured him that it was a wake up call. There was a knock on the door and the woman left to see what the other woman wanted. Upon her return she had taken her seat again and had sighed.

"Mr. Malfoy, your wife's injuries are severe." He looked up and the Medi-Witch could see his unshed tears swimming in his eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong with her." He choked out.

"She has many lacerations on her back and side. She has a fractured hip, a broken leg. Her ribs on one side are all broken and have pierced her lungs, she has internal bleeding. Her face has several fractures to it, her nose was shattered. Her tongue was nearly bitten in half. Her orbital bone was broken and her eye is bleeding. Her left arm has a fracture and her right wrist is broken." Lucius was sobbing and the Medi-Witch watched as he let out gut wrenching sobs, she could see that he had never meant to hurt his wife so badly.

"We haven't fixed anything yet, for there is one more injury. We need your permission to do any healing. Mr. Malfoy, if we do this and something goes wrong your wife may die." Lucius looked up in shock.

"Die? No, no, she can't die. What do you need to do? What's the last injury?" She sighed.

"Her one rib bone pierced her heart and it is the only thing keeping her alive. We can not do anything for we can not see. We have to ask you if a muggle doctor can do surgery on her. They will have to cut her chest open to see her heart and they will make sure that she does not die. If you will allow it, she will live." Lucius nodded.

"Do it and please do it now." The Medi-Witch nodded and thanked Lucius. She immediately had everyone set up protections.

* * *

Lucius sat and waited for nearly six hours, while the muggle doctor cut open his wife in order to save her life. He had thought a lot on what he had done and he swore he would never lay another finger on her without her permission. He knew she would not be near him for a long time if ever. What he had done was horrifying and he would never forgive himself.

After another hour and a half a man emerged from behind the operating room that was designed for a muggles use only. He looked down the hall and spotted Lucius, he bgan to walk to Lucius and watched as Lucius walked up to him as well.

"Mr. Malfoy?" At his nod he stuck out his hand.

"I am Dr. Randy Winston. Mrs. Malfoy made it through the surgery with only a few complications. She lost a lot of blood, but that blood replenishing potion helped to restore her. She will be fine once the healers have finished with the lacerations." Lucius looked shocked.

"You know of our world? When can I see my wife?" Randy nodded.

"Yes, I'm a squib. You can go see her in another few minutes, Mr. Malfoy, she will have a small scar on the left side of her ribcage and she will have a medium sized scar just above her heart. He healers couldn't heal it completely and it won't stand out, so there is no need to worry over that." Lucius nodded and thanked the man. He was escorted to a room that his wife was occupying and he entered slowly. He could see that she was breathing in a weird way and asked a healer why that was.

"She's still healing internally, we had to remove her entire left side of her ribs and re-build them with the skele-gro potion. She'll be like this for another two weeks and then she will be bed ridden for a further two weeks as her internal organs heal. There was a lot of damage inside. Lucius sat down in a chair and gently ran a hand through Narcissa's now blonde and brunette coloured hair as the healers had cleaned her hair of all the blood.

He had flooed home and had told his children everything and had explained what had happened to their mother. He had expected them to scream and shout at him, but he didn't expect to be slapped twice and then socked in the jaw once. Draco had said when his mother forgives him then he would forgive him. Lucy had stated that should he lift a finger to her mother again she'd make sure he never used his 'bits' again. Dorea had simply glared at him and walked out of the room.

He sat slumped over the bed for a few hours before he was asked to leave. He returned the following day after taking his son and daughters to King's Cross Station.

* * *

Lucy, Dorea and Draco boarded the train after placing their trunks in the appropriate carriage. They took their owls and walked along the corridor until they came across an empty compartment.

"Will you be staying with us or are you going to your friends?" Lucy asked Draco. He looked at Lucy and Dorea and smirked.

"I'll go to my friends; hopefully I can mess with Potter, The Weasel and his mudblood friends." Draco kissed his sisters cheeks and left them on their own.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep until we get there." Dorea quietly laughed as Lucy settled down on the chair opposite to hers and fell asleep. She had just set her book up to read when the door opened. She looked at who it was and smiled.

"Lycoris, wonderful to see you again, would you care to join us?" Lycoris nodded and sat next to Dorea.

"Thanks Rea, been a while huh? How have you all been?" She told him that they had yet to make arrangements to visit Lacerta and had not heard anything from the Ministry. He had replied with a small frown and a sad look.

"I miss her; if you're able to visit her, would you fire call and let me know? I heard that your cousins have become your parents and your other cousins your siblings, how has that been?" she giggled at the way he had put it, but had replied with a smile.

"It's wonderful, they're the best parents I've ever had, and well they're really the only ones. James and Lily were dead before I could even remember them. Did you read the _Prophet's _afternoon edition yesterday?" Lycoris patted Dorea's back before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about your mum. Did they get those muggle bastards?" Dorea shook her head.

"No, we said we didn't want their filthy blood on our hands anyway." Lycoris nodded.

"Too right! Of course, we all know what Lacerta would've done." Here he chuckled and Dorea found herself chuckling as well.

"Yeah, she'd have torn a strip off them." He agreed. Their conversation ended when Dorea slumped into his shoulder and his head rested against the back of the chair. They were woken again by Lucy saying they needed to change for they were nearing Hogsmeade station. Lycoris said he'd see them at the feast and had left the compartment.

The train came to a stop outside the station and all the students filed out of the train and into the carriages. The first years were led to the boats by Hagrid once again. Lucy and Dorea shared a carriage with Daphne, Draco, Blaise and Pansy. Along the way they spoke about the up coming year.

"Did any of your parents tell you about the secret?" Daphne asked. Pansy and Blaise nodded. Draco frowned.

"No, our father said he wanted to share some news, but I guess he forgot too. What's happening this year?" Blaise leaned forward.

"The Triwizard Tournament is happening. We'll be having some people from both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons here this year as well. Apparently there's only going to be three champions this time around. We'll be having the Yule Ball as well, I'm sure you knew that though. Have you got your dresses and dress robes yet?" Everyone nodded.

"Well, this is going to be one very exciting year." Lucy mumbled. They arrived and were walking up the steps in the courtyard when Lucy spotted Lycoris.

"Lycoris." She waved him over and he quickly joined them. The group walked into the Hall and sat down together and waited for the first years to be sorted. Just has it had been done for many years, the first years were led in by Professor Minerva McGonagall and were told to for a circle at the foot of the stairs. The sorting hat sang another song and was applauded. Professor McGonagall called out all the names and one by one the new first years were sorted.

"Now that we have all been sorted, I have a few start of term notices. Firstly, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that all magic in the corridors is band, there is a list of items that have been band and the Forbidden Forest is as its name suggests, forbidden. Secondly we have a surprise for you all; it has been many years since this has last been played. The Triwizard Tournament is back once more, there are new rules along with it." Everyone was hanging on his words as Albus Dumbledore spoke.

"We will have a few students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arriving with some of their teachers tomorrow. We will welcome each of them kindly, I wish for you to all show house unity and I want each and every one of you to welcome them. To enter this Tournament, you must be 17; no one under that age will be able to enter. I will place an age line around the Goblet of Fire. The Triwizard Tournament is no easy task; it has a binding magical contract that binds you for the whole Tournament. People have died in the tasks provided. It will test you in every way possible. Once your name has been called, you will not be able to back out." Everyone was silent after he mentioned deaths. A lot of the students protested when he gave the age limit, but after that they had been rendered speechless.

"There are three tasks, three very dangerous tasks that will take place throughout the year. I wish all of you luck with this. For now let us eat." He clapped his hands and the four house tables were filled with plenty of food. After they had all had their fill their plates were cleaned and the desserts were brought forth. Lycoris indulged himself on Mint Cake while Lucy tore into the Cauldron Cakes. Dorea stuck to Pumpkin Pasties and some fudge ice cream, Draco had ice cream and a liquorice wand. Daphne and Pansy had Pumpkin Pasties and Mint Cake while Blaise had ice cream only. Once they had finished their plates were once again cleaned.

"Now I say to you all, good night." The prefects took the first years and the older students left at their own pace. Lycoris walked with Draco and Blaise, and Pansy and Daphne walked with Lucy and Dorea toward the Slytherin common room. They all went to sleep with full stomachs and empty dreams. The following morning would be filled with new comers and the year ahead would be filled with a great many dangers.


	3. Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that J.K owns, I only own Lacerta and those that I bring in. 

You guys keep reading, but you aren't reviewing, I won't be updating again till I have at least 10 reviews. Please show that you're interested in the story, it takes only a few seconds to write one. I appreciate every review you give me and I answer them all even if it is to say 'Thanks for reviewing!'.

Enjoy!

_Summary: Bellatrix had a child that no one besides Rabastan and Rodolphus knew about, but because of some desperate move to get away from aurors they had to leave their child in the care of muggles. Now eleven years later we follow the life of Lacerta Black and her journey at discovering friends, enemies and most of all the love of her parents.  
_

* * *

Chapter 3 – _Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, _

_Hogwarts… Oh my!_

The following morning saw Draco along with his two sisters and the rest of the school standing outside. They were all waiting for the two other wizarding schools to arrive. So far there was nothing giving away the arrival of either Beauxbatons or Durmstrang that is until someone pointed to the sky and shouted 'Look'. Everyone following his hand saw six winged creatures flying high above them with what looked like a small carriage.

"It's Beauxbatons" Someone near the front exclaimed. Everyone watched as six winged horses flew straight toward Hagrid who was directing them to safety. He of course dived out of the when the carriage came down. After they had landed the door opened and a rather large woman appeared.

"Madame Olympe Maxime." Albus said. He greeted her by kissing the back of her hand. She smiled down at him as he led her and her students up to the castle. After a short while he returned and it was just in time as another student shouted that the Black Lake was bubbling. The surface of the bubbling lake broke and a tall mast rose from the depths, it was soon followed by the rest of the ship. It had risen out of the Black Lake and was silently bobbing in the still bubbling water. After a few minutes everything became still, the only movement was about 20 students walking across a long board and onto shore.

Their headmaster looked around forty six or forty eight, he was tall and had a salt and pepper coloured goatee. He had horrible rotting yellow teeth and a small gimp in his one leg. He had a thick fur coat wrapped around his slim body. His black hair was wind swept. He sneered at everyone he walked past, but smiled and greeted Albus when he appeared before him.

"Albus." They gave each other a manly hug before Albus led the Durmstrang students up the worn path and into the old castle that was Hogwarts. Lucy was looking around for their friend and distant cousin, Octavia Meliflua, but to no avail. She was not present; sighing in disappointment Lucy turned to Dorea and shrugged as if to say I-don't-know.

* * *

Everyone was now seated in the hall and waiting for the two other school students and their accompanying teachers to enter the Great Hall. Argus Filch the Hogwarts caretaker and only squib in the school pushed the doors open and allowed the Beauxbatons to enter first. The girls walked and then stopped allowing small butterflies to appear from their hands at the Gryffindor table and then they'd walk further down and do the same to the Hufflepuffs. The girls were all dressed in silvery blue dresses and the boys were in the same coloured suits. They walked down the isle and turned left toward the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, they were seated with the Ravenclaws. A few of the boys were gawking at the girls and some of the girls were staring open mouthed at the boys.

Draco was looking at a few of them and Lucy elbowed his ribs hard. He flinched and rubbed where she hit. He got the message though and stopped staring.

"Please welcome our guests from the Beauxbatons Academy and their Headmistress Madam Olympe Maxime." Everyone student from Hogwarts clapped for the Beauxbaton students.

Once again the doors were opened and boys in long blood red coats with furs around the necks strode into the Hall. They stopped and removed their coats, revealing long canes made of bronze. They tapped them on the floor and small sparks flew from the connections. It was like drums beating in a rhythm only they knew. Two older looking boys ran to the front and lifted their wands. One blew onto the tip and flames in the form of a phoenix burst forth from his wand. It circled once and then flew into the other boy's wand.

They all stood once again in a formation before parting to allow the girls to enter. Each of the girls were dressed in long maroon dresses that had fur at the hem. They had their cloaks wrapped around their shoulders. Walking past the boy's they turned left toward the Gryffindors and Slytherins. The Durmstrang students that had arrived took their seats at the Slytherin table, once seated a loud bang went off and the doors were once again opened to allow entrance to two more students and their headmaster.

After been seated Albus stood up once more and walked to the podium in the centre of the raised stage like area where the professors sat.

"Please give a warm welcome to Durmstrang and their Highmaster, Igor Karkaroff. You will all treat them with respect and expect to see inter-school relations." Everyone clapped once again. Albus clapped once and swung his arms out and the tables were filled with all sorts of delicious foods that would please both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

Lycoris and Draco were conversing with a boy that they knew through their fathers while Lucy and Dorea made conversations with some of the girls.

"Do any of you know Octavia Meliflua?" Lucy asked. One girl looked at them and then nodded.

"Yes, I know her. She is knew at the school, vas she from this school?" Lucy nodded.

"Yes, is she doing alright at the school? Does she look happy?" the same girl nodded her head and continued to talk with her friends. Lucy sighed. She had sent her friend letters and had received replies, but she missed her. She and Dorea had planned a trip to Romania to visit their friend near Christmas time.

After dinner and dessert everyone departed and returned to their houses. Lucy went to her room and collapsed onto her bed. She had been thinking of restarting her Dark Arts training with Dorea who seemed to be nagging her ear off about it. They had agreed to go to the Room of Requirement the next evening to practice. For now they both wanted to sleep and sleep they did.

* * *

The following morning was eventful to say the least. The students of age were all dropping their names into the Goblet of Fire. Draco was walking with Lycoris and they noticed a group of girls following the famous quidditch seeker of Bulgaria, Viktor Krum. The two boys rolled their eyes and continued walking the grounds talking about all sorts of things.

Lucy and Dorea were currently in the come and go room practicing spells. The two girls were firing curses at the practice dummies. The two of them had been at it for near two and half hours and decided to end their practice for the day.

"We'll deplete our magic if we don't take a break and besides we have tons of revision to go through before our classes start tomorrow." Lucy murmured while putting her school robes back on. She and Dorea had bought training clothes for such a time as this. They wore shorts and tank tops while they trained. After placing their wands in their holsters they walked out of the room and into the hallway. Taking the stairs further up into the castle they came across a dust covered hall on the twelfth floor.

They were walking along the twelfth floor when they came across a rather large portrait. It was different to the others for it had a silver frame and not the usual gold. Looking to each other they walked closer to the picture.

"Wonder what this is." Dorea said. She looked up at the person in the frame and gasped.

"What the bloody hell?" She heard Lucy say. The person in the picture was staring at them. With hazel coloured and almond shaped eyes the person stared. Red hair and tanned skin the person looked menacing.

"Who are you?" the portrait shouted. The man inside the portrait was burly and was quite frightening with his lion fur coat.

"We're Slytherins and our names do not concern you." Dorea spoke. The man turned his now fiery eyes on her and she was frozen in place. Lucy was glaring at the man in the portrait with hatred.

"I asked who you are, don't cheek me." Dorea gulped.

"I'm Dorea Potter-Malfoy and this is my sister Lucy Malfoy. Who are you?" He seemed to relax slightly, but not much.

"I am Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. What may I ask are you doing on my floor?" Lucy looked disgusted.

"We were interested in how many floors there are to the school, this one caught our interest because it looked disgustingly filthy. How old is this portrait?" Lucy asked.

"I was thirty nine when this was made and I know I died when I was one hundred and twelve. It's been hundreds of years since anyone has found my portrait." Dorea looked shocked for a second before composing her features.

"Yes, well I wouldn't dream of coming back here to _you_." Lucy said with pure venom.

"I certainly agree, Slytherins don't stoop as low as the Gryffindors." Dorea replied in agreement. They were interrupted by a cough.

"What do you mean 'stoop so low'? Gryffindors and Slytherins always used to talk to each other, they were the best of friends along with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. All four houses were on very friendly terms, what happened to house unity?" Godric was honestly curious. Lucy decided to answer.

"Salazar wanted only pure blooded children to be in the school, but you and the others wanted half bloods and those filthy mudbloods to be in the school. The three of you banished Salazar from the school for his want of pure blood supremacy. Naturally every Slytherin student was pure blooded and they detested the mud bloods." Lucy replied with a smirk. Godric's portrait was frowning.

"That isn't true. Salazar was happy with everything, he was the deputy headmaster. He believed every child with magic had the right to be in the castle. Helga, Rowena and I never banished him, he left when he fell ill. Thinking he had something that could harm the children he left to rid himself of the infection returning only when he was certain he was infection free." Lucy's eyebrow was lifted along with Dorea's.

"Really and then what happened?" Lucy was not oblivious to anything and she could see that the portrait was telling the truth.

"Salazar was the potions master and he had tested everything he had and only when he found that he had a small case of wizard's flu did he return. He invented the cure for the flu which if I'm not mistaken, still continues to cure it. What you've heard is utter rubbish, the four of us were all very good friends, our children were friends and so were our grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Salazar passed on when he was one hundred and twenty, Helga was one hundred and three and Rowena was one hundred and thirty two when she passed. Their portraits are like mine, on their floor that is if you're interested." Lucy was flabbergasted.

"So you're saying is there is no need for us to hate each other? Who would be able to tell us why we're been lied to about the founders?" Godric looked at Lucy and then Dorea.

"You'll need to speak with all the founders, Helga's courters were on the second floor where the hospital wing is, Salazar's portrait is in the dungeons and Rowena's is on the sixteenth floor. They might be able to help you. Oh and before you go, please don't mention anything to anyone, not even the current headmaster." Lucy and Dorea nodded their heads. They thanked Godric and then left for the sixteenth floor.

* * *

Upon entering the sixteenth floor they were pleasantly surprised to find no other painting's save for the large silver framed portrait that hung upon the wall opposite a window. The two girls walked to the painting and saw that Rowena Ravenclaw was currently screaming at something in her portrait.

"I don't care what that old fool said to you, you know better than to lead Hogwarts students on wild goose chases." The portrait Rowena shouted.

"Excuse me." Dorea spoke. Lucy stood next to her sister and was fiercely glaring at the portrait.

"Yes! Oh sorry dears, yes?" Lucy had an arrogant look upon her face.

"What and who are you shouting at?" Rowena leaned forward so that her face was mere inches away from the canvas.

"Godric, just informed me of your current headmasters plan to lure you away from prying eyes. He wants to capture Dorea Potter-Malfoy, so that he may turn her against her friends and make her happier with her brother, Harry Potter, once more. He also wants Miss Potter-Malfoy to be forced back to her muggle relatives." By the end of the speech Dorea was clenching her jaw and Lucy was silently seething with rage. Rowena looked at the two girls that stood before her frame with an unreadable look.

"Thank you Madam, we'll be sure to inform our father of this matter." Rowena watched as they walked away. She was quite happy with her intervention. In the shadows of the sixteenth floor stood a man that wore half-moon spectacles glaring at the portrait with unbidden hate.

* * *

_Dearest Octavia,_

_We your two friends miss you with all our hearts. It has become very lonely without you and Lacerta. We have been practising our curses and hope that you have started on yours._

_How is Durmstrang? Are you enjoying it? Are the professor's kind to you? _

_We are sure you know of the Triwizard Tournament, we had hoped that you would be here along side us as we cheered on our schools. Of course, there is a lot of speculation at the moment on who will be your school's champion. Beauxbatons, we are unsure of, but Durmstrang will either have Viktor Krum or Marcel Demetrius, they are always glaring at one another in the hallways, but alas no one knows which student will be champion. _

_We are terribly sorry for not writing you sooner. Lycoris and Draco send their happy returns. _

_With our sincerest regards,_

_Your two loving (distant) cousins and best friends,_

_Lucy Malfoy and Dorea Potter-Malfoy.  
_

* * *

_My dearest friends,_

_I miss you and Lacerta very much. I know how you feel; it is very lonely here at school. I've become somewhat of an ice-queen, you all know how angry I can get, and it's gotten worse here at school. Highmaster Karkaroff has threatened to expel me if I don't stop attacking people when they are only asking simple questions. I'm sure Lacerta would be proud._

_It is alright once you get used to the work and the people around you. I must admit I am enjoying it, they offer amazing classes here. I signed up for the duelling club and I signed up for Spell and Ward crafting. Yes, they have accepted me kindly._

_Yes, I know of the Tournament, I had asked my father to sign the permission form, but he refused on the grounds that I must keep my grades up. Yes, the boy that has sawdust for brains, Krum is a fool, if anyone should enter that Tournament it should be Marcel, she has more brains than Krum, he's only in it for fame. They openly attack each other here, I think they have a record for the number of times they've been in the hospital wing._

_It is quite fine; I have been busy with my school work anyway. I am also sorry for not writing you sooner either. Thank you and please tell them that I send my happy returns to them as well._

_Your friend and cousin,_

_Octavia Meliflua.  
_

* * *

The students were currently seated in the Great Hall awaiting the announcement of the three champions. Lucy and Dorea had taken a seat next to Daphne and Pansy in the early evening. They were quietly placing bets on who would be chosen from Durmstrang, so far Daphne and Lucy had agreed on Marcel Demetrius while Dorea and Pansy had placed their bet on Viktor Krum.

"She'll be in for sure." Daphne whispered. Pansy rolled her eyes and Dorea shook her head.

"Never, Krum's a shoe-in for sure." Pansy replied. Silence filled the Hall and the four girls' fell silent. Albus Dumbledore stood next to Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch Sr.

"Now is the time to find out which three students will become their school champions. I will call out your name and you will enter that door." Albus pointed to a door on the left side of the Hall. He stood before the Goblet and raised both hands into the air, as though he were summoning the parchments from the bowels within.

A flash of red and a piece of parchment was released. Hand grabbing it from the air, Albus read the name.

"The Beauxbatons champion, Fleur Delacour." The Hall filled with clapping as Fleur made her way to the door.

"The Durmstrang champion, Viktor Krum." Pansy and Dorea whirled in their seats hands outstretched for their 5 Galleons. After paying up Daphne and Lucy both sulked.

"The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory." The Hall erupted into cheers as a group of students dragged Cedric toward the door. Albus had turned around and had started to walk toward the doors that Cedric had just gone through when he looked up at Severus Snape and noticed the mans utterly confused look. Turning around he saw that the Goblet was burning a brighter red and looked as though it was about to explode when it spat out yet another piece of parchment that was burned around the edges. Lifting his arm and opening his hand, Albus grabbed the parchment out of the air. He looked down and spotted the name.

"Harry Potter? Harry Potter!" He looked up and watched as Harry's friend Seamus gave him a shove from behind, whispering something in his ear. Everyone in the Hall was silent, and then the loud chatter started once more. Some of the students shouting about him cheating the age-line others about it not being fair, one student shouted about his age and that started all of the students complaining. Harry arrived next to the aged headmaster and Albus handed him the piece of parchment, Harry took it without a word and made his way to the door in which three other champions stood waiting.

Lucy sat dumb-founded for a moment, she looked to her brother and her sister and noticed their expressions were screwed up in confusion just as hers was.

"How is it possible for Potter to get in, yet we try many different things and nothing worked?" Dorea muttered. They watched as the boy-who-lived walked away.

"Alright, off to bed with you." Albus called. Lucy and Dorea turned to Daphne and Pansy and gave a small nod. Walking along the hallway's before reaching the stairs Lucy thought of her best friend and cousin, Lacerta had been in Azkaban for nearly three months and she wished she could go and visit her. Dorea thinking along the same lines suddenly stopped mid-step.

"Hey Lucy, can we asked Lucius if he can take us to visit Lacerta? We have an open weekend coming maybe we can go then." Lucy grinned at the idea and the two girls picked up their pace and hurried back to their common room to compose a letter to Lucius.

* * *

It was the weekend and Lucius stood in the Entrance Hall in Hogwarts waiting for his girls to arrive. A horde of students passed him and each one of them looked disgruntled at having seen him. He noticed two boys and a girl walking down the staircase and he sneered. Two of them were the Weasley offspring and the other was none other than Harry Potter himself. He heard their hushed tones and sneered when he heard them talking ill of his son.

"Father!" Lucius turned his eyes towards his son's voice and glared at Draco.

"What is it Draco?" Draco stopped short at his father's scathing tone of voice.

"I was just curious as to why you were here." Draco stood stock still and had his hands behind his back in a respectful manner. Inside though he was burning with anger at his father and wished he could punch him in the face again.

"I have some business to attend to and it involves your sisters." Draco knew about the Azkaban visit and he nodded at the clear dismissal his father had given him.

"Well, I have class soon. I will write you and mother later." He strode away and Lucius' eyes caught a blonde head.

"Father, Dorea will be here in just a moment. Daphne has need of her potion skills." Lucius gave a small nod. Lucy walked toward him and stood just behind his form. Dorea arrived not a few minutes later and she greeted Lucius much in the same manner as Lucy had. The three of them turned in perfect unison and strode out of the castle.

* * *

Arriving at the front desk of Azkaban prison, Lucy gave an involuntary shudder, neither she nor Dorea had been here before and she was quite scared. After handing in their wands they were led to the most secluded place in Azkaban.

"Why in Morgana's name is my niece at the very bottom of this disgusting hell hole?" Lucius was fuming.

"There was an incident and we were instructed to place Miss Lestrange in the bowels of Azkaban away from everyone else. She is not completely human anymore I think."

"What incident?" Lucy and Dorea sub-consciously moved closer to Lucius.

"Miss Lestrange somehow managed to convince an auror that she was feeling ill and when he moved in closer she sunk her nails into the sides of his neck, all the while laughing away merrily. Of course that deranged mother of hers only egged her on, the poor man was still gurgling and flailing around on the floor as she sank her claws in deeper." Lucy shivered at the description.

"That was only the first one, she subsequently took down another seven Aurors while running around like a raving lunatic. You see Mr Malfoy, the Minister was here at the time and most of our Dementors were guarding him, but I tell ya, when those creatures were sent to capture Miss Lestrange, I have never in my life heard a scream like the one I heard that night." He gave a shiver and Lucius could see the evident fear that still lingered in the man's eyes.

"The girl was left with only her worst nightmares, not one trace of a happy memory left, not one. Some of the Minister's best did Legilimency on her and even they were scared outta their minds at the horror that was her mind. We were ordered to shackle her in our lone cell in the bowels of the prison and that is where she is now." He led them down a long stairwell and eventually they made it.

There was only one torch attached to the wall and when it was lit it only illuminated a small section of the cell. There was a shadowed figure that was hanging from the walls, Lucy walked into the open cell along with Dorea and the two young teenagers slowly crept closer until they were close enough to see that their best friend was covered in scabs and multiple bruises. She was painfully thin and was extremely gaunt giving them the impression that she was dead, if it wasn't for the small movement of her chest rising and falling with her shallow breaths, they would've believed that she was in deed dead.

They looked her over from head to toe and noted that she had longer hair that was covered in grime, he finger nails looked like talons they were so sharp and covered in dried blood. She was filthy, blood speckles covered her entire frame and her clothes were nearly falling off of her body. Lucy not been able to hold it in any longer burst into tears and moved to Lacerta's side where she ran her index finger along her friends jaw.

"Oh Lacerta, how we miss you so, Dorea is now part of our family, I wish you could see her. Draco has grown so much as well, mother says he'll be a heart throb when he reaches sixth year." There was a small insane chuckle that echoed around them.

"Lucy, Lucy you've come to visit me, who else is with you?" The voice that she heard cut into her head with its metallic tone; such was it that even Lucius flinched.

"Dorea is here as is father. We came to see how you were." Lacerta opened her eyes and looked at Lucy with a piercing deep brown eye and glinting black orb with a silver diamond pupil that tore her apart from the inside out. Her eye, much the same as Lucy's had been transformed into the stone she had once worn under her eye and round her neck. The Onyx and Diamond that now resided in her eye was in her cousins and it looked ten times worse than hers.

"Oh I'm perfectly fine, mother taught me so much Lucy, she was so proud of me when I told her of my accomplishments. The Dementors are taking every happy memory I have you know, but that memory will never leave me. Where is Octavia?" Lucy was trying to catch up to her friends thought pattern and realised that she truly was going slowly insane. Being this young would affect her more quickly than others and it made Lucy very sad.

"Octavia is at Durmstrang, don't you remember?" Lucy looked at Dorea and found that she was standing at Lucius' side, sadness evident in her eyes.

"Oh yes, I remember now. Leave me be Lucy, I am tired of this foolishness. The Dementors will be here for their feast and I'd hate for you to have to witness this." Lucy nodded and hurriedly followed after her father and sister. Try as she might she just couldn't grasp the fact that her beloved cousin was going nuts.

Lucius knew his daughters and son were putting up acts when it came to him, he also knew that when they found out that Narcissa still had not forgiven him they wouldn't want to be near him. They arrived back at Hogwarts entrance gates and when he turned to say good bye they were already gone, with a sigh he left and returned to his home.

* * *

The first task arrived sooner than expected and all the students of Hogwarts were excited to see if their champions would win. Dorea and Pansy were walking together watching as many younger students placed their bets with the Weasley twins.

"Place your bets, come on." Daphne rolled her eyes as she passed the twins on her way to where Dorea and Pansy were sitting. Lucy came strolling past Daphne with an air of superiority etched on her face, something was clearly upsetting her. Walking towards her friend she grabbed her elbow and stopped her.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look like someone has murdered your mother." Daphne realised too late that, that sentence was the worst thing she ever said, Lucy went rigid and looked hard at Daphne.

"Don't say that to me again!" Daphne shrank back at the venom in Lucy's words and quickly apologised to her. Having apologised Daphne and Lucy joined Dorea and Pansy in the stands to await the first task. Draco and his goons, Goyle and Crabbe were sitting on the other side of the circled stands and could see his sisters and their friends. He noticed that Lucy looked angry at something, he had a feeling it was their father, but he wasn't sure so he'd ask her later, he decided.

Dumbledore arrived and announced that he would be speaking to the champions and then when the canon fired they would each come out and battle their chosen dragons. He had silenced the tent in which the champions stood and they were clueless as to what the task would entail or so some people thought so having no idea that each champion had somehow found out about the dragons and each of the four were somewhat nervous.

Dorea watched as Dumbledore silenced the crowd and call out the first champion.

"Our first champion to start is, Cedric Diggory." The canon, which was manned by Filch, let off a great **Bang**. Cedric came out first, he was then followed by Viktor Krum. After Viktor, Fleur Delacour was third and then Harry Potter.

Dorea chuckled along with Pansy as Harry instantly started for the Golden Egg, without so much as a thought for the Dragon. Draco sighed when the Dragon's tail missed Potter's head. Eventually the boy started to use the grey mater that was his brain when he pulled his wand from his pants, hip holster. Lucy was starting to get bored of the task and stated this fact to her three friends, they too were quite bored.

"I still can not understand how that scrawny boy got into this whole competition, surely one such as he should be bound to the rules as we are." Daphne mentioned in passing. She received a few nods from the other students that were around them. A few seats over Ginny Weasley sat listening to what the Slytherin bitches were saying. She would speak with Harry later and tell him all that she heard.

"One could always speak with Mr Krum and perhaps persuade him to somehow get the boy out early." Lucy watched as the three others digested her words. "Accidents happen you know." She wanted to smile when she could literally see the Knut drop as each of the three nodded their agreements.

Ginny was outraged that they would think of such things, now though she would hold her tongue. Revenge is bitter when hot, but when served cold it was beautifully tasteful.

* * *

Lacerta was still hanging by her wrists when she heard the sound of a rattle. She shuddered involuntarily at the next rattle. Her memories or what was left of them were going to be sucked from her mind. She tried to stop a rather sweet memory from resurfacing, but it was too late, it was there right in the fore front of her mind. Ripe and ready for the picking.

_~*Memory Begins*~_

_Lacerta was sitting atop the fountain's circular ledge watching as Lucy chased after Draco. He had taken her winter wolf fur hat and had placed atop his own head mimicking his older sister. _

"_Draco, you bring that back!" she had shouted. "I'll tell father you went through his closet." Draco and stopped only to pull a face and had started running again. _

"_Lacerta! Are you just going sit there and watch?" Lacerta had giggled and waved her hand causing Lucy to scowl. "You're so mean, you know that right?"_

"_Of course I do, I'm the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, it's in my blood." Lacerta had giggled again when Draco tripped over a loose pebble. He fell to the ground and Lucy had pounced him, grabbing her hat placing it on her head once more._

"_Now can we please go inside? I'm starting to feel faint." Lacerta and Draco followed their cousin into the Manor for some lunch and some more bonding time._

_~*Memory Ends*~_

Lacerta screamed as the memory she was so fond of, was ripped from her mind and sucked into the Dementor. She continued to scream as another precious memory left her. The Ministry had come again to check on her mental state and were surprised to see some happy memories. They had obviously missed them as the girl had been trying her damndest to keep them at bay so that she would still have some joy.

Up above them in the highest cells, Bellatrix sat huddled in a corner of her dank cell waiting for the creatures that had tormented her for the past 13 years, but she didn't the years. She had often asked how long it had been since she'd been put away and had never been answered. She guessed it was about 14 years or maybe 15, but then she remembered her daughter's age and realised it was 13 years.

The first of the screams started with Dolohov's cell at the very front of the corridor and slowly worked their way up to hers. She waited, listened and then heard the first rattle and she knew it was her turn. Like her daughter had earlier, she let out a shriek as her memories were ripped from her too. One of her happiest and fondest memory was coming close to being suck from her and try as she might she couldn't stop it from appearing at the front of her mind.

_~*Memory Begins*~_

_Bellatrix was sitting in a white hospital waiting chair swinging her small feet back and forth. Her hands clasping the sides as a though anchoring herself to the chair itself. She had shoulder length black hair that was smoothed into a crisp bun as she'd been in the midst of a dance class when her mother had suddenly grabbed her midsection with a gasp. Leaving the group she ran to her mother in a panic. _

"_Mother, are you alright? Is the baby coming?" Her mother gave another gasp and the dance teacher quickly grabbed the woman by the arms and in an awkward half turn she apparated them both to St. Mungos Hospital, where she now sat swinging her legs waiting for her father and sister to arrive. Her father burst through the floo along with Andromeda, her younger sister. She called her father and told him that Mother had gone into the labour ward and she was told to wait. He nodded and sat down next to her. Andromeda sat on her right side and she too started to swing her legs._

_Bellatrix was now 6 years old and Andromeda was 3. They were either getting another baby sister or they would get a baby brother, if it was a boy their father would be most proud, but if it was a girl he'd probably treat her the same as he did them, horribly._

"_Mr Black, your wife is ready to see you." A Medi-Witch came out several hours later, he gave Bellatrix a shake and she woke, turned to Andromeda and gave her a shake as well. They followed behind their father and into the room where their mother was sitting cradling another child. She had tears in her dark blue eyes and with a small sniffle she looked up at her husband._

"_I'm sorry, so sorry Cygnus; I have born yet another girl. I have failed you as a wife once again." He looked at her with a sharp glare and moved to stand beside the bed._

"_Let me see my child, Druella." She handed him the bundle of blankets almost reluctantly. He looked down at the tiny baby girl in his arms and for the first time since his wife had announced her first pregnancy smiled with pure happiness. Druella startled looked at him with her eyebrows raised._

"_Cygnus?" He chuckled and turned to his other daughters. He placed the newest addition to the family in her mother's arms and turned to the other two little ones, he picked them up and placed them on the bed. He once again took his newborn child into his big strong arms and sat between Bellatrix and Andromeda. _

"_Bellatrix, Andromeda, this is your baby sister." He let them look at the sleeping baby and watched as Bellatrix's eyes widened and Andromeda grinned._

"_She pwetty Papa, she vewy pwetty." Andromeda said grinning. Cygnus smiled and nodded. "What her name?" _

"_Narcissa Violetta Black." Druella nodded in agreement. A beautiful name for a beautiful baby. Bellatrix looked down to her new baby sister and studied her intently. She had sparkling blue eyes that were like sapphires and a small tuft of dark brown and blonde hair. Narcissa looked at Bellatrix and gave her a gummy smile; Bellatrix couldn't resist and smiled back._

_~*Memory Ends*~_

Bellatrix let out an blood curdling and ear splitting scream that caused the prisoners two floors down to cringe in terror.

* * *

Lucy and Daphne sat alongside Pansy and Dorea having threatened a few others if they didn't move over. Harry was busy being chased by a murderous dragon somewhere over the castle grounds and the four girls were utterly bored. Draco decided to join his sisters and their friends, he Vince and Greg walked over to where they sat and claimed another 3 spots.

"Draco, how lovely of you to join us on this utterly boring day. How are you brother?" Lucy said with sarcasm. "Dorea, move over some so that our dear brother may sit besides you." Draco smiled in kind and sat in the pro-offered seat.

"I wonder if any of you are up for a duel later tonight, we need to practice. I also wish to speak with you two alone tonight regarding certain issues." Dorea and Lucy nodded. "Excellent, now which of the four of you placed a bet today?"

"I did, I bet 50 Galleons against nine others, that Krum would get the most points today. That of course means if I win I earn myself exactly 450 Galleons." Dorea spoke proudly. Draco nodded and smirked.

"You will make father proud." Draco didn't even think before he spoke and when he finally realised what he said he felt a flash of anger towards his father and then cursed himself for his stupidity. After a further 15 minutes Potter emerged from the sky with a smoking broomstick and a bleeding nose. He swooped down and picked up his prize, a Golden Egg.

The crowd cheered and booed. The points were given and were as follows; Viktor Krum with exactly 10 points, Fleur Delacour with 9 points, Cedric Diggory with 7 points and Harry Potter with 6 points. Lucy laughed when Dorea jumped up with more excitement than a child.

"Well done Dorea, now you can by us some butterbeers at Rosmerta's place." Laughed Draco walking along the benches. Daphne agreed and even told her she could by them some sweets too. Laughing and ribbing each other they all walked back up to the castle.

Once inside the castle they split up and went their separate ways. Dorea and Lucy walked up the staircase and returned to the sixteenth floor. Upon arriving they found that Rowena Ravenclaws portrait was missing. They walked back down to the twelfth floor and Godric Gryffindors portrait was missing as well. Shrugging and thinking nothing of it they left. Both forgetting about the portrait's all together.

"Lucy shall we return to the common room?" Agreeing they walked down the flight of stairs that led to their common room. "Lucy, I wonder, would you accompany me to my dorm, I wish to speak with you." Dorea smiled and led her sister to the dorm room. Shutting the door she walked to her bed and motioned Lucy to sit. Closing the curtains around her bed she put up a silencing spell so that they would have some privacy.

"What's the matter?" Lucy waited patiently and was her silence was rewarded.

"Well, I was thinking, been in your family and having the Malfoy's name, I was wondering, will anyone take me as a wife or will I be married to a halfblood like myself or a mudblood?" Lucy looked shocked. She hadn't thought of that, "It's alright, you can tell me anything, I won't be upset."

Thinking things over Lucy decided to speak, "Well, I don't know, father hasn't received any proposals yet. He told me that Aunt Bellatrix only received her first proposal when she was in year 5. I suppose when the time is right, you'll get a proposal, I'm sure." Dorea nodded and leaned over to give her sister a hug.

"Thanks Lucy, I feel a little better now." They giggled and then pulled apart. "Shall we send Octavia another letter?" Lucy smiled and they got to work on their letter.

* * *

_Dearest Octavia,_

_We're writing to let you know, that Viktor Krum is the Durmstrang champion, Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons. Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter for Hogwarts. Dorea won a bet worth 450 Galleons today. We visited with Lacerta two days ago, she seems to be losing a little of her sanity, but we're unsure. She said that Aunt Bellatrix was very proud of her for her accomplishments._

_We, Draco, Dorea and I have stopped speaking with father. He did the most vile thing to mother and as she has not forgiven him neither shall we. When the Easter break comes we'll return home and visit her._

_Have you any proposal's as of yet? If so, do tell. When shall you be visiting with us? _

_We have to go now as the bell has just tolled. _

_We and our friends send our affections. _

_Your cousins,_

_Lucy Malfoy and Dorea Potter-Malfoy  
_

* * *

Sitting in potions Lucy started to think about what Dorea had said. She was a little worried that her sister would not be sent a proposal and it made her start to think of Leonid, he hadn't written her and she had sent him countless letters. She resolved herself to speak with her father when she returned home. She was a fifteen nearing sixteen and she knew about boys and all the hormones involved with being a teenager.

She had noticed boys looking at her and Dorea and quite a few had stared openly at Dorea, but she wasn't sure if it was because they thought her pretty or if it was because she had gone home the previous year with only the first showings of her being a woman and had come back more fully developed. She knew Draco had taken an interest in Daphne's younger sister, Astoria, and wondered whether he'd ask for a proposal to be sent to her when he came of age or not.

Her eyes swept the room and she found a pair of beautiful blue-green eyes looking at her before the owner of the pretty gems flushed and turned their head away in shyness. She felt her cheeks flush and she too turned away.

"Miss Malfoy, could you tell me what I must add to complete the Polyjuice Potion?" Severus watched as she straightened herself and then spoke her answer confidently.

"I piece of the transfigured-being-to-be, most typically the person's hair, sir." Severus nodded. She smiled slightly and then wrote down the instructions to the next potion they were to brew. The Oculus Potion. She started hers with her partner and when they had finished they wrote on the label and took it their professor. After been given a nod of approval she left very much aware of those beautiful orbs watching her as she left.

Making her way to her next class she stopped passing her brother and sister. "Dorea, I will speak to you at lunch okay, we have some things to discuss." Dorea nodded and they continued onto their next class. Lucy ran the rest of the way to her Ancient Runes class and made it just in time.

* * *

At lunch Dorea sat down next to Lucy and put up a small silencing charm. "What's do you want to discuss?" Lucy took a sip of Pumpkin juice and looked at Dorea.

"Well, I was thinking in class about what you said and I realised that you don't pay any attention to your surroundings."

Dorea looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "Oh really, what pray tell, am I missing?" Lucy rolled her eyes and playfully glared.

"You miss all the stares you get nowadays, since certain body parts are slightly bigger than last year." Lucy shifted into a straighter position to emphasize what she was meaning. Dorea catching on quickly/

"No ways, really?" Lucy nodded. "Wow, I really don't pay attention." They giggled and Dorea cancelled her spell. Eating some of her salad, Dorea looked around and noticed that a few boys quickly turned their heads away. Looking down their table she spotted Draco talking animatedly with Lycoris, probably something to do with Quidditch, she thought. Glancing to where the Durmstrang students she spotted Viktor Krum talking with Daphne, her eyes roamed over the different faces and she found a pair looking at her, no not at her, but at Lucy.

Dorea studied the Durmstrang student from where she sat. Luscious long dark brown hair that was straight. An aristocratic nose set upon a heart shaped face with high cheek bones and a strong jaw. A pointed chin and almond shaped eyes which had sparkling blue-green irises, a long swan like neck that gave this person a pureblood look. Dorea knew at once that this student from Durmstrang was obviously staring at her sister.

Lucy too had noticed the eyes were once again on her and this time she decided to invite this person to join her on a friendly stroll of the grounds. Nodding to the Durmstrang student she tilted her head toward the door and gave a small smile an invitation that the other could not resist. Lucy leading the way out of the castle, across the courtyard and down into the open grass she finally stopped at the Black Lake.

"You've been watching me." Not an accusation, more like an acknowledgement. "I can't help, but wonder why?" She turned and faced the person before her. Intense blue-green eyes bore into her bright blue ones.

"Yes, I have been vatching you. You asking vhy? Vell, it because I am finding you, very attractive. Does scare you?" Lucy smiled and shook her head. "Do think I am attractive?" Lucy watched as the other straightened and spread their arms wide in a large sweep. Looking at student, she trailed her burning gaze over the other body, looking at all the curves and dips, all the angles. Liking what she was seeing.

Lucy's eyes penetrated those of the Durmstrang student and she gave a large and brief smile. "I like everything I see very much." Lucy wondered if it was a harmless or needy crush. She wondered if it was the same for the other. "Do you like what you see?" Imitating her companion she too lifted her arms, watching as the eyes of her peer swept her body from head to toe and back again. She could feel her skin start to warm and her stomach start to tighten. Suddenly everything felt too tight and she wondered if they were the same.

"I am liking very much yes!" Lucy blushed a bright red and sat down near the shore of the lake.

Lucy extended her right hand and smiled. "I'm very sorry, I've been terribly rude, I'm Lucy Malfoy and you are?"

"Marcel Demetrius" Lucy shook hands with Marcel and together they sat and talked for the rest of the lunch break. Lucy thought about how she found herself liking a girl. She had remembered her two friends were crushing after one another and now she at 15 was sitting with another girl, a girl who she found quite attractive. She wondered if it was just a small phase she had gone into or if it was a life altering moment, she hoped it was only a crush.

"Ve meet on Friday night yes?" Lucy nodded. She had agreed to go on a date with Marcel. Marcel had told her that she was the second girl she'd ever asked out and Lucy had confessed that she was her first. After speaking to each other and telling the other about themselves they had decided to go on a proper date this coming Friday night. They would of course keep things quiet. Marcel had a feeling that this small relationship would end when she had to return home after the Tournament was over.

* * *

"Where's Lucy?" Draco had been searching for his sister after lunch, but could not locate her anywhere. "Dorea, did you see her on the way to class?" Dorea shook her head in the negative. Sighing he sat down in the chair next to his friend Blaise Zabini and waited for the lesson to begin. Alastor Moody stood in front of the class and spoke of their lesson, watching as they took notes and listened as he spoke.

Draco was writing down everything that Moody said and finally they were called to stand and line up. He wanted to test their skills at fighting the Imperious curse. Going in alphabetical order they were each tested and each of them failed.

"Malfoy Draco" Draco took a breath and released it. He and Dorea had gone over this curse a few weeks ago and he had succeeded in breaking it, but they were only 14 and Moody was an adult, so his magic was stronger. "_Imperio_" Draco's eyes glazed and he fought to break the spell. After about four minutes, he felt the spell lift. Sighing he went back to his seat. Dorea went next and she too failed to break it, he gave her a nod as she passed. Pansy went and failed and then Potter was called up.

Draco rolled his eyes as the glory boy stood and waited. Finally the spell was cast, but nothing happened. He just stood there; Draco started to get upset, how could Potter not get affected by the curse, but everyone else can, he thought. He would do some searching when he had time, but for now he had to concentrate on his marks.

After their last class for the day they went to the Hall for supper. Daphne was sitting with Viktor again and Pansy sat next to him, getting to clingy for his liking. He watched as people walked into the Hall and sat at their tables, the Weasel and his mudblood friends all laughing about something or other, he saw that Potter wasn't with them, but was sitting alone at the end of the table. Shaking it from his head he tried to find his sister, but she wasn't present.

Looking at all the food he decided on a lamb shank, roasted potatoes that were sprinkled with lemon and herbs, baked bell peppers and finally a slice of Banista, a traditional Bulgarian food prepared by layering a mixture of whisked eggs and pieces of cheese between filo pastry. After eating the main course he looked up and looked around the Slytherin table finally spotting his sister. Lucy was sitting with Marcel Demetrius at the end of their table talking and eating. He saw her using her hands to express whatever she was talking about and the girl opposite her laugh.

The deserts appeared and he looked at what was offered, he chose three items, Baklava, Ice-Cream and a slice of milk tart. Having enjoyed his food, he stood and left the Hall along with some other students. He saw further a head; his sister and Marcel were walking together toward the Entrance Hall. He couldn't help, but wonder what they had in common to form a friendship and he didn't understand how his sister, the sister who doesn't leave her comfort zone, could become friends with someone from another country, another school.


End file.
